<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunter Who Can’t Be Moved by Primrosekisses12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456283">The Hunter Who Can’t Be Moved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12'>Primrosekisses12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, GonKill - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Separations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this idea from the song by The Script-The Man Who can’t be moved so....</p><p>I’m horrible at summaries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hunter Who Can’t Be Moved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fun Fact: this is my favorite audition song, it goes well with my range</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was tapping heard from the door, a particular tanned man got up from his seat to answer the door. Behind it was one of the neighbors that had taken interest in him, even though she was fully aware he was married. “Hey need anything?”, he wanted to be polite but not too polite. </p><p>“Oh Gon”, she said, trying to peek around the man who was blocking her from entering the apartment. “I need help”. He let out a deep breath and allowed her in. </p><p>“Make this quick”, Gon said, arms crossed not letting her any further than the entryway. She looked around not seeing anyone. </p><p>“Is Killua here?”</p><p>“No my husband is not here”, he emphasized ‘husband’, “nonetheless make this quick”. She snorted at the obvious unattractiveness to her but she spoke anyway. </p><p>Gon didn’t care much for what was being said, he couldn’t see the problem she was “having” in all honesty. And since he couldn’t help her or didn’t care to, he interrupted her. “I don’t think I’ll be much help sorry”, it was very nonchalant but Killua didn’t know what else to say. </p><p>“Wait but-“</p><p>“See ya later”, he cut her off, waving her to the door. She began walking past him but seeing the door opening assuming who it was she doubled behind and locked with him. He quickly pushed her off, “the hell?”, she just stood there smirking.</p><p>He looked back seeing the horror on Killua’s face, Gon quickly darted over to him. “Baby it’s not what it looks like“, but he could tell by the look in those blue eyes that Killua was out of it. He reached a hand out to touch the small shoulder but the albino had darted down the hallway instead. </p><p>He turned around to see the woman smirking and chuckling to herself. “Get the hell out of here”, Gon’s words fell out scaring the woman within an instant, making her frown and shiver in fear. She slowly crept past him, trying not to do anything else to anger the man. “Damnit”, Gon said to himself as he set out to look for his lover. </p><p>XOXO </p><p>It was a day much like any other day, a particular snowy-haired cerulean-eyed man his back leaning against the wall of an elevator as he rode it up to the apartment that he shared with his lover. Eyes fixated on the numbers displayed, hearing a dinging when it had finally reached the twelfth floor, the floor where he resided. Casually walking out the elevator like he usually did, and down the hallway, keys in a small hand ready to unlock the door like always. </p><p>But the sight behind the door wasn’t like the other days, far from the usual, blue eyes widened and keys dropped within an instant. Could’ve sworn he saw his lover locking lips with some stranger in their home, he was frozen with a mix of rage and hurt. “Killua!”, his green-haired companion ran closer, reaching out to touch him. To which Killua moved his shoulder to avoid being touched, “this is a misunderstanding, I can explain ”. </p><p>There were no words that could explain or help the situation before another thought the albino darted back down the hallway. His vision became blurry from the tears threatening to fall, and the bottom lip quivering from hurt. Stopping in front of the elevator, frantically pushing the button to maybe start this whole day back over. Eyes saw the elevator slowly making its way to the floor, but rapid steps could be heard. Not wanting to see that bastard’s face or hear his words, the white-haired male decides to take the stairs. </p><p>Killua ran down the empty stairwell, tears streaming down his red cheeks, one hand trying to cover his face and the other holding onto the rail to avoid falling. But that didn’t help because, at the bottom step, he collapsed. Heaving, sobbing, all while holding his chest. He had tortured twelve years of his life and nothing he had previously endured compared to now. All the trust they had built, the relationship, the family, was now shattered. The poor lighting in the stairway gleamed on the ring that sat on his left hand, he let out a scream that could only be described as pure agony.</p><p>After what felt like hours, Killua pulled his cellphone from his pocket, it rang a few times and was quickly picked up on the other end. “Hello”</p><p>XOXO </p><p>“Hello”, Gon was out of breath as he had searched their apartment building up and down for his blue eyes beauty when he saw Leorio calling him.</p><p>“Idiot”, there was no mistaking it, news had gotten to him and by extension Kurapika. He didn’t need an all-seeing eye to know those grey eyes were now burning Scarlet. “How could you?”, the anger on the other side of the phone was righteously placed, and regardless of what was said it wouldn’t help the fact that he had hurt Killua, his lover, friend, and everything in between. </p><p>“I can explain”, was the only thing Gon said after being hounded at by the blond and brunette on the phone. The couple listens closely and lets Gon explain to the fullest extent but that didn’t dispel their anger and he didn’t expect it to. He had messed up badly. </p><p>Having looked everywhere and knowing with Killua’s assassin stealth if he didn’t want to be found he wouldn’t Gon knew it best to return to their apartment. The trip on the elevator was a dull one, he thought about what he could do to make it reconcile the situation. </p><p>A tanned hand was tracing the picture of him and Killua when there was a knock on the door. Gon sluggishly pulled himself from the couch and walked over to answer the door. He was met with an open hand slap that sent him flying across his living room. Pain shot through his back as his impact was stopped by the wall. “I deserved that”, he mumbled to himself, rubbing his lower back. </p><p>“Damn right you do”, the voice belonged to none other than his former teacher, Biscuit Krueger. She still standing in the door frame her hands on her hips, and stare that could make fifty men commit suicide. “Now explain to me why Killua called me crying”, he was almost sure she already knew but telling her his side would probably give a better perspective. So he explained what happened. </p><p>Bisky listened to him causing her anger to simmer down a bit but she was still noticeably bothered. After the story had concluded, she slapped him once more, not enough to send him flying but it still burned the tanned cheek leaving it red. Gon rubbing it to soothe it a bit, it wasn’t the physical pain that hurt him but the emotions behind the action. “Killua will be staying with me for a while”, she said signaling for him to go and collect their things. </p><p>“What!?”, Gon could feel his world begin to fall apart around him. He was hopeful that his spouse would return home later on tonight and they would talk it out but it appeared Killua had other plans, “where is he, I have to talk to him”, Bisky’s ponytail swayed as she shook her head. </p><p>“That’s not a good idea”, he was about to argue but he knew it was futile, Bisky wouldn’t allow him to talk with Killua and it was probably for the best. He just stood from where he was sitting and made his way to the master bedroom rummaging through the closet to pull out a backpack. The pink eyes watched with every article of clothing that he packed his heart broke a little more. The teacher wanted to say something to make her former student feel better but this was something that the two had to work amongst themselves in due time. </p><p>Bisky gave a final goodbye before leaving with the bags in her hands leaving Gon alone. Gon was rarely home alone, at least for extended periods even so anytime he always knew that his loving “husband” would return. But not knowing the next time he would see those white curls or blue orbs granted him a whole new type of loneliness. The golden eyes watched as the sky went from orange to purple with the setting sun. He sat in the stillness of the empty apartment there was no tv playing, no food sizzling in the kitchen, no laughter, there was absolutely nothing. </p><p>XOXO </p><p>“If you need anything else let me know”, Bisky said she had returned to her place with the bags. Killua was in her spare room, the albino was laying on the small bed, The woman just watched as her other student sulked about blue eyes watching the ceiling fan as it turned. </p><p>Killua lay in bed pondering the thoughts about what could make his husbands do such a thing. Was he no longer beautiful, or was he no longer at his former glory, maybe it could be that he had just grown tired of Killua? He couldn’t prevent the tears that fell from the corners of his eyes from rolling to his flushed ears.</p><p>The sun had finally set and the small bedroom was shrouded in darkness. Loneliness was nothing for Killua, he had been lonely most of his childhood but this loneliness was in a completely different league. </p><p>XOXO </p><p>A loud beating at his door had woken Gon out of his sleep. He rubbed his eyes seeing that he had managed to fall asleep on the couch, “coming”, he called out stumbling to his feet. This time he looked through the peephole before answering, he didn’t want to be knocked across his living room again. But seeing that it was Leorio and Kurapika at the door it might not be avoidable, he let out a sigh opening the door. </p><p>“You idiot”, was the first thing he was greeted with by the furious blonde but seeing his eyes colored grey gave him a sense of relief. “What are you going to do to fix this?”, Kurapika said with the tall lanky brunette trailing behin.</p><p>The tanned man took the sleepy child in his arms, escorting the pair in the living room to sit. “I just need to explain the situation to Killua”, Gon scratched the back of his head “He would believe me, right?”, the older couple looked at each other before Leorio spoke up. </p><p>“It’s not that easy Gon”, a dark eyebrow rose in question. “Killua doesn’t want to speak to you or even see you actually” if it wasn’t the fact that he was speaking with his closest friends, Gon would’ve dropped everything and ran to Bisky’s house with no hesitation. </p><p>“What did you mean?”, Gon tried his best to compose himself, just the mention of never seeing Killua again was enough to throw him over the edge. “Killua’s just upset he’ll come around”, Gon said nonchalantly, covering up his hurt. The two looked at each other again shrugging their shoulders. If anyone knew Killua it would be Gon, but they were unsure this would be like any other time. </p><p>The three changed the conversation and enjoyed each other's company. They laughed, it was early noon and Gon offered the pair lunch to which they politely declined. </p><p>He waved at the two as they walked out of the door, but Kurapika paused in the doorframe. “What is-“, Gon couldn’t get all of his words out due to being a stinging sensation on his cheek. He should’ve seen it coming but he had become complacent with the peaceful visit. After slapping Gon, a weight must’ve lifted from the blonde’s shoulder because he smiled gently. “I deserved that”, it felt like deja vu. </p><p>“You most definitely did”, Pika said, closing the door behind him. </p><p>XOXO </p><p>The sunlight had managed its way into the small bedroom, even with the shades closed trying to shut out the world. It was noon and a fairly pretty day outside but that made no difference to Killua, he would prefer to stay locked up but not everyone else felt the same. “Come on out”, Alluka was pleading on the other side of the door, Bisky had long given up. He had told her to go away numerous times but she was stubborn. Letting out a sigh in frustration, Killua was sure she had finally given in but instead, she changed her approach, “May I come in?”</p><p>He dragged himself from the bed and unlocked the door, behind them were blue eyes widened with surprise. But taking the hint, she quickly came into the room without another word. </p><p>The two siblings sat on the bed in silence, Alluka looked around the room seeing that a cemetery had more life than space. She saw the dark cloud that hung over her older brother, the flame that kept him running had now burned out. The raven opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it, unsure of what to say. Luckily Killua spoke first. “I’ve been thinking”, Alluka nodded as he spoke, showing that she was listening. “Maybe separation”, the way the words just slipped out Alluka wasn’t completely convinced that it was her brother who said such things. </p><p>“Separation?!”, she stood up. “Killua do you hear what you’re saying?”She feels the anger brewing over. She had been told the whole situation and understood that it was just some sort of misunderstanding, she would’ve told Killua herself but Gon wanted to do it in person. But the way Killua was talking Gon wouldn’t get the chance to even explain. Her breath hitched when she glanced down, no longer seeing a band or jewel on the pale left hand. “Just think about it a little bit longer, okay?”, she headed for the door hearing a hum in response. </p><p>Making sure the door was closed, she took off towards the front where Bisky was reading some lewd magazine. “We have a problem”, the pink eyes looked up from her magazine. After explaining the full situation to the older woman, they both pondered on solutions. Their thinking being interrupted hearing a clicking, pink eyes looking at the main door and blue ones looking down the hallway. But to Alluka’s disappointment, it wasn’t her brother but Kurapika, and Leorio. </p><p>“What are you two doing?”, The blonde male said, seeing that the two had obviously been thinking. The two women looked at each other, Alluka took a deep breath. </p><p>“We have a problem”</p><p>XOXO </p><p>It had been a few days since the incident, and Gon was standing outside the door of Bisky’s place. He was holding a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates, it was cliche he knew but it was the only thing he could think of. It was gloomy outside, the clouds shed tears from the heavens, the day was a pretty good way to describe how he was feeling. Before he could knock the door open, the blonde woman stood there with a straight face. Bisky stepped aside allowing him to walk through the door, everyone was sitting in the living room eagerly waiting for the apology.</p><p>They all crowded around him, each one of them telling their two cents of what to say or do to make things right. “Be sincere”, given to him by Kurapika. “Be sweet”, from Alluka. “Don’t be stupid”, Bisky enforced. And Leorio said something along the lines of, “Be who he fell in love with”</p><p>Trying to remember everything just told to him Gon had mustered up the courage to knock on the bedroom door.  He could hear moving on the other side of the barrier, the feeling of anticipation washed over him. He turned again looking down the hallway, smiles and thumbs up were the only thing in his view. He heard footsteps and turned his attention back to his apology. </p><p>Gon only caught a glimpse of the albino before the door quickly shut again, “Go away”, Killua said from the other side. </p><p>“Killua I need to explain”</p><p>“Explain what exactly”, the white-haired male admitted. Golden eyes blinked at the fierce attitude Killua was giving him, but it was justified. His facial expression must’ve been easy to read because Killua continued. “That woman had no business in our home“. Killua took a deep breath and his demeanor instantly went calm and collected but Gon could tell that he was only acting that way because the others were watching. </p><p>“I’m sorry”, Gon pleaded, offering up the chocolate to which Killua happily took them and the flowers. “What can I do to make it right?” he asked, voice quivering with uncertainty. Killua slipped his hand in his pocket, pulling out his ring, before dropping into the tanned palm. </p><p>“Nothing”, Killua walked past him and handing the flowers to Alluka. Everyone was lost words, no one expected a possibility of such an outcome. The albino retired to the room, while the others were just frozen in place. </p><p>After a moment to process everything, Bisky dropped her magazine. Kurapika and Leorio looked at each other, confused about what to say. And Alluka was on the verge of tears, Killua had done such a thing. </p><p>The group spent the next hours, trying to console Gon and convince Killua to change his mind. But to no avail, Killua was stern on his answer. </p><p>“Maybe I should just go”, Gon stood up, still trying to absorb everything that just happened. He decided it was a good time to go, leaving behind his other half in someone else’s home.</p><p>XOXO </p><p>At home, Gon laid on the sofa flipping through the channels. Anything to take his mind off of the events of today, he flipped to a fight that was being held at Heaven’s. He fished through his wallet and managed to get his hands on an old photo. It was Gon and Killua, with Zushi and Wing at Heaven’s Arena the first place the two went after he rescued Killua from the Zoldyck. Gon was Killua’s knight in green armor or that’s what he told everyone who wasn’t there.</p><p>He thought about how much the two learned at Heaven’s arena and the strong people they were given to fight. He wondered if Killua ever thought about that place too, and would he ever go back. A scheme was brewing in his mind. </p><p>Gon was woken by the sound of the door opening, stepping through it was Killua to his amazement, he quickly sat his heart beating rapidly. “Why are you here?” he asked, causing Killua to roll his eyes. </p><p>“I’m here to get some more of my things”, Killua said briefly. Not saying another word to the tanned man laying on the sofa. Gon tried begging and pleading but the cries went upon deaf ears as the albino continued to pack his things. Gon even went to the lengths of taking the suitcase from Killua, but got no reaction but a shrug. </p><p>Killua left as quickly and silently as he had come, but Gon refused to lose that easily. He followed his companion down the hallway, explaining his side of the story to the best of his ability. </p><p>They walked down the sidewalk, eyes glued to the odd pair, but that didn’t bother Gon he wasn’t the one to be easily embarrassed. The blue eyes kept facing front with a stoic expression across the rosy lips until finally, “Gon stop”, the voice wasn’t loud nor said harshly but they hurt nonetheless. The albino sped up leaving the spiky-haired man there alone. </p><p> </p><p>XOXO </p><p>Gon had lost the battle, but he refused to lose the war. He thought about what he could do to win Killua over, he walked around until he could himself of the tallest building in the world, Heaven’s Arena. He let out a laugh remembering how Killua said he spent billions of jennies on chocolate. He wanted those old times, and a light bulb went off in his head. </p><p>He rushed home, he easily avoided running into or harming any pedestrians on his route. At home, he dug through his closet for a few things. He remembered as a child camping out in the woods of whale island, waiting for the perfect catch or for the opportunity to see a rare bird. </p><p>His friends told him that he couldn’t play the waiting game, but acting on impulse hadn’t helped much either. He walked out of his apartment with his cellphone, a tent, and sleeping bag. He and Killua’s journey had begun at Hunter’s Exam but it truly took off at the building he would pitch his tent in front of. </p><p>There were a few concerned eyes on the tanned man, but he waved them off, scrolling through his phone to select a picture of Killua. His heart ached at the image on the screen, as he sat with his back against the wall. </p><p>“Excuse me sir”, an elder woman stopped, “take this”, she was offering up some money with such a sincere smile on her face. But Gon shook his head, declining the money. The woman was taken aback, “well is there anything I can help you with?”, she was determined to give a helping hand. </p><p>Gon tapped his finger against his chin as he thought, then shoving his phone at the woman's face showing the picture of Killua. “If you see the beauty can you tell him where I am?” The woman opened her mouth, she then closed it again. She lifted her finger, lips tight, it was obvious that something was on her mind. Gon raised an eyebrow at the woman, and she just dropped whatever she was going to say. </p><p>“Yes I will”, was the only answer the young man was hoping for. He gave the woman a toothy grin, while she was still wearing the confused expression across her face. She mumbled something to herself as she walked away, Gon couldn’t quite hear it but he was sure it was the most pleasant thing.</p><p>Any other person that approached the sitting man, he did them the same way, most of them giving the same response of confusion but being polite about it. A select few called Gon crazy, but he ignored them. A couple approached him, they looked to be a few years older than he and Killua. They too tried to handle him money like the rest but again he refused to take it. “No need to be prideful”, the woman smiled, crouching down trying to hand him the money again. </p><p>The spiky-haired man shook his head, “I’m not broke”, the woman leaned up and looked at her significant other. “I’m just broken hearted”, their gaze softened. He then repeated the process of showing them the image. </p><p>It started to grow dark as the sunset, taking the warmth of the day with it. And the streets died down, Gon considered going home but what if by a small chance Killua had come back and someone told the albino where he was then Killua would come, right. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand, seeing it was Leorio calling. “Hello”</p><p>“Gon I’m at your place”</p><p>“I’m not there, I’m at Heaven’s Arena”, he answered. Hearing the brunette let out a breath of relief, before asking was there a good fight going on. To which Gon told him that he didn't know.</p><p>“What? Why are you there then?”, Gon could hear the worry in Leorio’s voice. </p><p>“I’m waiting for Killua”, that Leorio began to yell incoherently on the other side of the line. Gon only heard him say something on the lines of coming down here before he hung up. Golden eyes looked up at the now dark sky, the city lights blocked the view of the stars, only one exception, a twinkler that shined bright enough to pass by all lights. The blue lighting from the star reminded him of his one and true. </p><p>Gon was about to call it a night when he saw Leorio and Kurapika walking up to him, happy was the last word to describe them. “What the hell?”Kurapika’s eyes flashed scarlet seeing the little setup his friend had. “We’re going home”, he demanded.</p><p>“I’m not moving until Killua comes home”</p><p>“Gon this is crazy”, the older couple argued with him, trying to disassemble the tent only to be stopped by Gon. He was devoted to staying in this one spot until his love returned to him. Onlookers watched the heated argument between three, some trying to intervene thinking the blonde and brunette were fighting with a homeless guy. Realizing they had lost, “Is there anything you need Gon?”</p><p>“Some food would be nice”, Gon smiled, knowing that the two had given in at least for now. Kurapika nodded, going to get something, leaving the dark-haired men there to talk. Watching the flash of yellow disappear in the distance, Gon spoke, “what would you do in my situation Leorio?”</p><p>The older man took a seat next to him as he thought about the answer. “I don’t know”, Leorio shrugged, “probably something crazy”. Hearing Gon hum at the response, “but this is to the extreme Gon”.</p><p>“What else can I do?”</p><p>“Anything but this”, that wasn’t a good answer and Leorio knew it was nowhere near good enough for Gon to leave this place. But with nothing else to say, the two sat in silence waiting for Kurapika to return with food. </p><p>After giving the food to the tanned man, the pair gave their farewell before leaving. “We have to do something”, the taller man spoke first. He knew Gonraining was in pain but it also hurt to see his beloved friend sleeping on the streets waiting for someone that may never return. </p><p>“I’ll call Killua in the morning”, it wasn’t a guarantee that they could convince him to return but it was worth a try. </p><p>XOXO </p><p>It was morning, Killua met the same blue that was encapsulated with his eyes. He staggered out of bed hearing his phone ringing, he looked to see it was Kurapika. He quickly answered it already knowing it had something to do with his husband, “Yes?”</p><p>“You have to get here right now”, there was a bit of panic behind the usual smooth voice. Killua may have been wrong after all.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”, he heard one word from the other end of the phone “Gon”, nope his first guess was correct. He let out a deep breath then asked Kurapika to explain the situation. Hearing the extreme lengths that Gon had to make Killua feel guilt and love all at the same time, but he had to stand his ground. “Have you tried to get Bisky to get him to move?”</p><p>“Yes”, Killua put his chin into his palm thinking who else could possibly make his spouse leave from such a place. He suggested Mito but a phone call from her wouldn’t suffice, she had to physically be there for Gon to leave. “Please Killua”</p><p>“I’ll think about it“, was the only thing Killua said before hanging up. He looked around the room, it was filled with but felt so empty. He hated this place more than hell itself, he’s never been to hell but he was sure it was better than here. Not because he hated staying with Bisky or anything of the sort but mostly because while he would hate to admit it he missed Gon.</p><p>XOXO </p><p>“Gon come home”, it was pouring rain and Leorio was outside with his umbrella trying to convince the younger man to give up on this crazy idea but Gon was more stubborn than a mule. He sat in the rain, as though he was taking a shower unfazed in the slightest. He left the older man no choice but to sit with him, holding the umbrella over both of them. </p><p>“You can go home Leorio”, Gon insisted, “I’ll be fine”. He was used to rain as a child he would get caught in rain showers playing in the forests of whale island.  </p><p>“No I refuse to leave you out here”, golden eyes looked at his friend, more like an older brother honestly, and just nodded. They sat in the rain, just reminiscing on old times, and had a few laughs. When the rain finally let up and Leorio was about to leave the two were approached by a few officers. </p><p>“Hey sons”, it was a man probably in his 50s and a mustache, “you can’t stay here it’s private property”. </p><p>“I’m not moving”, was all Gon said crossing his arms. He would wait for Killua for days, weeks, months even years if he had to. “There’s someone I’m waiting for”</p><p>The officers stepped closer with almost hostile intent, but Leorio thought fast, rummaging through his pockets pulling his Hunter’s License from his wallet. “We’re professional hunters officers”, the man squinted his eyes looking closely at the license before taking a few steps backward. </p><p>“Makes very little sense why a hunter would be homeless”, the officer scratched the back of his head. </p><p>“He’s not homeless”, Leorio spoke irritated. “He’s waiting on someone” his words echoing Gon’s. The officer opened his mouth to speak but Leorio cut his off, “this place is significant to them”, </p><p>“Well is there some way we could help”, Leorio had an idea, a bad one but an idea nonetheless. He gave the officers a picture group picture of the four friends and used a pen to circle Killua. Telling them that this was the person Gon was looking for and the sooner he’d returned the sooner Gon would leave this corner. The officers took the picture and left. </p><p>“Just in case” Leorio left his umbrella with his friend and put his wallet back in his pocket. “Goodnight Gon”, he waved goodbye. </p><p>XOXO </p><p>Killua felt his phone vibrate again, seeing it was Alluka who had texted him a link. He opened it and his heart dropped from his chest to his feet. The picture in the article was a photo of Gon and the phrase, ``The Hunter who can’t be moved”. The blue eyes scanned each line vigorously, reading and seeing that Gon was apparently waiting for someone in order for him to move. There were multiple pictures of him sitting in the heat of the day, the cold nights, and even one with his rain. </p><p>He felt his stomach coil up at the thought of Gon sitting outside. He wanted to call but that had already proved unsuccessful. As he kept scrolling he saw a picture of himself, with the phrase, ‘Help Find Him’. He wasn’t a damn missing person. Without much thought, Killua went into his bedroom grabbing only his keys and wallet, as he rushed down the hall.</p><p>“Someone’s in a hurry”, his Bisky said looking up her magazine seeing Killua move more than he had in the past few days.</p><p>“I have to go”</p><p>“Of course”, smirked. </p><p>Stepping out of the house, he ran as fast he could towards the famous Heaven’s Arena. A few pedestrians tried to stop him and speak to him, most likely seeing the same article as he had. His white curls dance as the breeze combs through his hair. </p><p>The blue orbs widen seeing, the tanned face he had fallen in love with growing some stubble and a look of pain in his eyes. Trying to play it cool, Killua slowed his pace and walked calmly over to Gon. Seeing the man was looking down he chose to pick him up a bit, “this person must be extremely important, seeing you’ll wait out here in the rain for him?”</p><p>“I would wait in rain, sleet, snow, and even for him”, Gon answered, eyes stuck on a picture of the two together.</p><p>“If you could tell him anything else, what would it be?”, Killua couldn’t hide the smile on his face knowing Gon would go to such lengths. </p><p>“I would tell em, that I miss him and that I love him”, Killua could swear he saw a single teardrop from the honey eyes. He crouched down and wrapped his small arms around the tanned neck, Killua got a little wet from what he presumed to be the rainwater from a day or two ago. </p><p>“I love you too, idiot”, he was suddenly lifted up and squeezed tightly. He heard the cheers and claps from strangers causing him the pale ears to burn pink. </p><p>“You didn’t miss me?”, Gon asked teasingly. </p><p>“Nope”, Killua laughed, rewarding himself with a tighter squeeze from his lover, then he was placed on his feet. </p><p>Gon fished through his pockets and pulled out the ring, looking at the younger male for approval before slipping back on his finger. The tanned man leaned in for a kiss but was quickly stopped in his tracks. “You haven’t showered or anything for a few days, no way”. He wanted to say something to defend himself but there was nothing, coming to mind.</p><p>“When we get home?”, Gon asked, as he began to pack all of his things. </p><p>“Yea when we get home”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.<br/>Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>